Almost Here
by samxo9
Summary: summary inside.


**AN: Courtney made me do this!!! A song challenge thing I guess? Idunno(: hahah the song is: Almost here by The Academy is…**

**BellaPOV:**

One more year at school being a no one and, getting bullied by the Popular Cullen's, as everyone calls them. Emmett and Alice aren't that bad I guess, its really Edward and Rosalie. I remember junior year when Edward would hit my books out of my hands and everyone would laugh but, Jake my best friend and my brother Jasper. I should have known things _always_ change.

It started three months into senior year. Jasper and Jake started shying away from me when ever I asked if they wanted to hang out. Jasper would say he had after-school detention and Jake would tell me his dad Billy; didn't want him to leave the reservation. I didn't know what was more weird my own brother leaving me, or my best friend lying to me.

_So listen up.  
I worked in daylight feeding fashion to housewives.  
For just this once, I'll take my chances on truck stops and state lines.  
Go ahead and tell them again.  
Well I think that I know that they won't remember.  
Go ahead and tell them twice.  
Yeah, twice is nice, but three times is just right._

It was the first day of school, Tuesday morning at 6:20 when Jasper came into my room, making me feel even worse.

"Hey Bella, I can't drive you to school today." He said as if it was nothing. Jasper has been driving us to school since sophomore year.

"What do you mean 'I can't drive you to school today'?" I said I was getting a funny feeling in my stomach like today wasn't going to be a good day. The last time I had this feeling it was in the eight grade when I got pulled out of class, only to learn my mother just died in a car crash. So, getting this feeling wasn't helping me any.

_Hey, hey now we're almost home.  
I'm missing you to death, but it's all for the best, I know.  
Hey, hey we're not far from home.  
I've got my pride, and I'll let you sleep tonight._

"Exactly what I said, I have to do something before school. Jake can't either so don't call him either. See you later" and with that he shut my door and left. This wasn't my brother; he wouldn't talk to me in such a way. Would he? Of course not, this is Jasper were talking about! The southern gentlemen! Something was defiantly up, and oh was it something.

I weighed my opinions, get driven to school in a police cruiser or walk? I picked walk, it's not a long walk from my house maybe a quarter mile. Better to walk in the cold then show up in a police cruiser.

_So listen up.  
My old friends have been dropping like houseflies.  
The smoking gun still sits in my pocket and I know how to use it.  
Go ahead and tell them again.  
Well I think that I know that I won't forgive them  
for turning their backs when we started to get busy.  
Well, yeah twice is fine, but three times is just right._

By the time I arrived at school, it was 7:03. _Twenty-seven minutes early, wonderful. _I thought about calling Jasper but I was kinda pissed at him. I know I was acting like a brat kind of, but he should have given me an explanation this morning. I sighed and walked to my locker, maybe I'd clean it out. That'd kill time.

I got to my locker and looked down the hall, no one. Exactly what I felt like, a no one. I was all alone in the world; _no don't think like that Bella. You have Jake and Jasper. _I scoffed aloud, yeah right. Us three used to be joined at the hip, I haven't seen Jake in a week or hung out with Jasper in a few days. Oh well, I have to remember. High school brings out the worst in people. Wait or was it; High school changes people? Either way they both fit.

_Hey, hey now we're almost home.  
I'm missing you to death, but to each his own.  
Hey, hey we're not far from home.  
I've got my pride, and I'll let you sleep tonight._

I finished cleaning my locker in five minuets. I should have known it wouldn't have taken me long to clean it. My dad is always telling me I'm the most organized person he knows. Its true, I cant stand thing outta place.

I closed my locker, slid down the wall to the ground, and put my head in my hands.

"Sucks to be you doesn't it, Swan?" someone above me said, but I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

I sighed, but didn't look up. "What are you talking about?"

"Your own brother doesn't want to be around you anymore. That's just plain sad," Edward Cullen said laughing. I froze; _what? Jasper doesn't want to be around me? _No, no that can't be true Edward's lying I know it. Jasper wouldn't do that to me. I know that, I haven't done anything to him. He can't hate me, he just wouldn't backstab me! It's just not a Jasper thing to do!

_Hey, hey now we're almost home.  
I'm missing you to death, missing you to death.  
Hey, hey we're not far from home.  
I'll swallow my pride and push back my seat tonight._

I stood up, "your wrong Edward; I know it." I didn't even believe myself, my voice was shaking. Hell _I _was shaking, tears were threatening to fall but I couldn't let them fall. Not another time, I wouldn't like Edward make me cry _again._

"Poor baby Bella. You can't handle the truth can you? Let me make it even _clearer_. Jasper doesn't like you, I'm pretty sure he never did. All those times he was with you when you cried were all out of pity." He barked a laugh, "the funniest thing is. He has been hanging out with us Cullen's for the last two weeks. I'm pretty sure you had no idea, your little buddy Jake has been hanging with us too."

He was lying; no they would **not** do that to me. They know how much pain the Cullen's caused me. I wouldn't believe it, but if it is true. As much as I hope its not, I won't be around to watch. I can't be, it would cause me too much pain.

Jasper and Jake.

Now and forever they will always be backstabbers to me.

_I'm on my feet  
I'm on my feet  
I'm on my feet_

I'm on my feet (This isn't like us anyway.)

I'm running...  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here


End file.
